


Mister Shining? Mister Shining? Oh My Fucking God He Fucking Dead

by bird_birdman



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: ASMR, AU, Drug Use, F/F, F/M, Gen, Gods, M/M, Meme, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Recreational Drug Use, Romance, by the way, chaotic - Freeform, crackfic, i mean yeah its a crackfic but, im not even taking this seriously im just here to have fun, its not ur usual fic, m-miku?!1?!1?1!!, running someone over, theres
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 04:29:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20960480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bird_birdman/pseuds/bird_birdman
Summary: You get more than you bargain for after one fateful night.“You stumbled out of your car, tripping over one foot. and plummeting to the ground. As your face made contact with the rough concrete, you noticed a very sexy man under your tire wheel....You just ran over Shining Saotome, the fucking principal.”





	Mister Shining? Mister Shining? Oh My Fucking God He Fucking Dead

So, there you were, 3:56 AM on a Monday morning. You were driving into your “lovely” school, Shining Academy, or whatever the fuck it was called. You were blazed out of your fucking mind, which in retrospect, you shouldn’t have been driving. But you had to flex on those hoes with your Hatsune Miku(™) Toyota Prius. Well, until one of the speedbumps screamed.  
“Bruh the fuck why one of the speedbumps scream.” You said, cranking up your wack ass mixtape louder. You’re pretty sure most of the dorms can hear your sick ass beats(™). As they should.

  
You stumbled out of your car, tripping over one foot. and plummeting to the ground. As your face made contact with the rough concrete, you noticed a very sexy man under your tire wheel.  
...You just ran over Shining Saotome, the fucking principal.  
You looked him dead (haha) in the eyes, or what you could see of them, behind those sexy, sexy, Gucci(™) sunglasses.  
“Yuh… Bro you good?” You coughed out. From a bystander’s perspective, you looked high as balls. Because you were.  
“Hello young student!!!” He exclaimed. Holy shit how is he still alive. “He’s probably a god or some shit, yuh…” You think to yourself, still on the ground.  
“You know, this is kinda romantic bro… You, me, the stars… My custom painted Hatsune Miku(™) Toyota Prius… This is a dream date you know?” You end up mumbling out. You swear you can see the tinge of a blush on Shining’s face, but you’re unsure whether if it’s because he’s gravely injured or you’re high. Probably a combination of both? Yeah.  
You fail to notice that someone is standing above you. They pour water on you. “Uh, hello?” You look up, and then silence. It’s kinda like that one vine.

  
“(Y/N)... What are you doing out so late? Are you okay?” The person says.  
“God??? Is that you??”  
“No silly, it’s Haruka.” She laughs. God, that’s fucking cute.  
“Close enough.” You say, then proceed to lose consciousness.  
“Can we get an F in the chat.” Says another voice. You know it’s Ren, because Ren is a dumb ass bitch motherfucking himbo, and himbos don’t have rights. So, before you pass out, you hoist yourself up and fucking launch yourself at him. You’ve gotten blackout drunk before. You know you will win. As soon as your hands reach his throat, you pass out.

**Author's Note:**

> nothing written is final bros ,,,, gonna .. try and actually finish this one ..,


End file.
